


I’m Fine

by Amyschmamy



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: Henry doesn’t know how to take care of himself and Robert comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Kudos: 15





	I’m Fine

It started with coughing. Him and Henry were just working when he started coughing. It wouldn’t have really bothered him that much but it just sounded so horrible. 

“Are you okay?” Robert asked. 

“Oh, me?” His friend turned to him. “I’m fine.” His voice sounded strained like it hurt him to talk. 

“Do you need anything? You sound.. unwell.” 

“Seriously, I’m fine!” He waved his hand dismissively. “Just a sore throat.” He turned back to his work. Robert’s gaze lingered on Henry before deciding to just ignore it. 

It’d been a few days since that incident and it didn’t get any better. As Jekyll worked on and on it worsened. He started coughing more and more and he had a headache for more than four days. 

Each day Lanyon begged Henry to take a day off. That it wasn’t good for his health to keep working while ill. Henry, however, ignored him saying how he was fine. 

He said that phrase so many times it didn’t even seem like he meant it. 

Robert then decided one day, enough was enough. Henry was going to take a break no matter what. He arrived at his friends office and knocked the door. 

“Henry!”

He called out. He waited for a while. Dead silence. He sighed. No answer. Maybe he was working. Like always, he thought. Why doesn’t he take care of himself for once? 

He knocked again, this time louder. 

“HENRY, I’m coming in okay?” 

No answer. 

He swung the door open. 

The room was dark. A bit of light peeked in from the curtains. He could barely see anything. He walked over to the curtains and opened them, he turned back around and saw Henry.

He was laying down, his head resting on the desk. Was he.. asleep? Robert nudged his shoulder. “Henry?” He asked. Still nothing. 

Maybe he should get a doctor. There was a doctor here right? He thought. There were thousands of scientists, there should be one. 

He lifted Henry carefully off the desk. He didn’t seem to wake at all. Robert sighed. He hoped the doctor would be close at least. 

///

“Henry?”

He finally opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked at Robert. He glanced around the room before speaking. “Wha... what happened?” 

“Well, I went to check on you and-“

“Oh, um- look, I’m fine-“ 

“Fine?! You were unconscious and I’m pretty sure you weren’t just asleep.” He paused for a moment. “Unless you were?”

“I... I wasn’t.” 

Layon sighed. 

“But.. I’m fine, okay?” Henry said before hesitantly adding. “It was just the flu.” 

“The flu?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Robert exclaimed. 

“I don’t know. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” 

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” He continued, pacing in front of Henry as he muttered on and on to himself. “Seriously why don’t you tell me things like this.” 

“I don’t know! I just didn’t want you to worry!”

Lanyon stopped pacing and looked at him. “Henry, I am your friend.” He stated. “That’s my job.” He sighed and turned away. “Just get some rest, okay?”

“But what about-“

“Henry.” He turned his head to him. “I’ll deal with it.” And without another word he left, leaving Henry alone in the medical room. 

///

It’d been a day since that day. Robert returned back to the medical room and Henry was still there, laying in bed. He dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down. He woke him up since he didn’t want to watch him sleep. Henry groaned as he pulled away from Robert. 

“Henry...”

He rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly to look at Lanyon. 

“I think we should talk.” He said. “I know you’re tired. Should we do this later or...?”

Henry shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

Robert sighed deeply.

“I want you to stop lying to me.”

“What?!” Henry tensed up. “What do you mean?” 

A thousand thoughts passed through his head in a matter of seconds. Did he know? How did he know? Maybe he found something in his office while he was unconscious.

“You keep saying you’re fine when you’re really not.” He replied. “Look, I care about you. I can’t stand aside any longer and watch you harm yourself again and again.” He looked away. “I get scared that you could seriously hurt yourself and I won’t be able to help you.”

Henry relaxed a little. 

“I’m sorry.” He tilted his head down to look at the sheets. 

“I wanna ask you something.” 

“Hm?” He looked back up.

“Are you okay?” Robert asked. “Please be honest this time.”

Henry’s voice caught in his throat. He never thought he’d be having this conversation. He thought if he just kept his feeling to himself it would never affect anyone. He sighed before answering, as honestly as he could. 

“No..I don’t know. I’ve just been trying to prepare for the exhibition and so far it’s gone horribly. I don’t know what to do. The lodgers don’t listen to me and I don’t know if I can keep this place up. I have so much to do and not enough time to do it. I’m... stuck.” 

He couldn’t even hold it in. All the words spilled out of his mouth after keeping it in for so long. He didn’t know if he expressed how he really felt. How much pain he went through just trying to keep it together. Stay the composed gentleman he was supposed to be. Perfect. Confidant. Unbreakable. Yet...

He looked up at Lanyon who stared at him worriedly. Henry didn’t even notice the tears until they rolled down his face. 

“Oh.” He pulled the cover and wiped his eyes with it. “Sorry for cryi-“

Arms wrapped around him as Lanyon pulled Henry into him. He squeezed tight for a while. That while felt like ages. He felt warm. Henry squeezed back. He couldn’t help but start crying even more. He felt happy but why was he crying then? 

After that Lanyon pulled away. “I’m going to help you.” He said. “Or at least try.” He laughed to himself. 

“Yeah.” He said smiling, he wiped his face with his sleeve and looked down. The thought started to creep in that he could never tell Layon the full truth. He’d have to mention the troubles with Hyde and everything. But he could later. Maybe someday he could tell him that. 

Robert lifted himself off the chair. “Well, I should get going-“

“Actually.”

Henry sighed. “Can.. you stay?” He asked, before quickly adding. “For a bit! Ah, sorry, you probably have work to do but...”

“Yeah, sure.” He sat back down. “I’ll be here as long as you need me to.”


End file.
